


tie me down around you

by anirondack



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirondack/pseuds/anirondack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Gansey asks once again.</i><br/><i>“I’m a little tied up right now, Gansey boy, I’ll have to get back to you,” Henry says with a grin.</i><br/> </p><p>Henry asks Gansey to tie him up. Gansey is amenable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tie me down around you

**Author's Note:**

> there are 14 fics in the henry/gansey tag and 3 are mine and that's still sad so here's MORE!
> 
> don't forget henry has trouble with verbal stuff sometimes! because i haven't!

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Gansey asks once again.

“I’m a little tied up right now, Gansey boy, I’ll have to get back to you,” Henry says with a grin.

Gansey rolls his eyes and shifts off of Henry’s belly, where he’d been sitting, and onto the bed next to him. He looks Henry up and down, eyes lingering on Henry’s bare chest and half hard cock lying against his hip and the hardware store-bought rope that curls loosely around his wrists and ankles. Henry is testing them again, rotating his wrists to make sure the ropes have space. They’d spent the previous half an hour with YouTube tutorials, practicing and tying and untying cuff ties until Henry had gone half lidded and leaned forward to kiss at Gansey’s throat and Gansey had gotten the hint to hurry up. 

“My eyes are up here,” Henry ribs gently.

“But the rest of you is down there,” Gansey says, nodding to Henry’s hips. Henry rocks them a little, which nudges his cock toward his belly. Gansey’s eyes darken a little, and he looks up to see Henry smirking. 

“You look enticed,” Henry says.

“I am enticed.” Gansey throws his leg back over Henry’s hips and shuffles up to plaster himself against Henry’s chest, joining together miles of bare skin. Henry tips his head back and Gansey kisses his jaw. “I am very enticed.” His lips slide down Henry’s jaw to nip at his ear and he feels Henry’s cock twitch a little against his belly.

“You’re going to get me worked up before we even start,” Henry says lightly. He tugs gently at the ropes again but they hold him steady and Gansey feels him relax into the bed some more.

“I’m alright with that,” Gansey says, but he climbs back off of Henry anyway. Henry watches him, blinking slowly, as Gansey clears off the extra lengths of rope and the heavy duty scissors they’d bought, leaving them piled on Henry’s bedside table, and picks up his own Aglionby tie. “Are you sure?”

“It was my idea,” Henry reminds him. “I’m very, incredibly sure.”

Gansey twists the tie in his fingers. “You know, I’m never going to be able to wear this tie again without thinking of this.”

“I know,” Henry says. He grins again with his tongue between his teeth, then lifts his head up an inch. Gansey leans forward and wraps the tie around Henry’s head, shifting the widest part over to cover Henry’s eyes, and ties it in a square knot to rest against the side of his head. Henry lets his head fall back against the bed and breathes out slowly.

“Is it alright?” Gansey asks, worried.

“It’s nice,” Henry replies. He turns his head from side to side, but the tie stays firmly in place. “It’s good.”

“Good.” Gansey runs his fingertips lightly down Henry’s chest to his bare thigh, then back up. Goosebumps rise up over Henry’s legs as he shivers again and his back arches a little bit, this time not for show. Gansey presses his palm flat against Henry’s ribcage and pushes down and Henry sinks back onto his mattress. Gansey reaches over him to reposition Henry’s pillow so that Henry’s head can be elevated a bit and more inclined toward Gansey, then runs his thumb along Henry’s lower lip. Henry nips at it and Gansey laughs, then taps him on the nose. “Be nice.”

“That’s your job,” Henry shoots back.

“Be nice, or I’ll tie you down and make you,” Gansey teases.

“It’s a little bit late for that,” Henry says. He stretches his arms, and then his legs, all of which are held down but not completely immobile. Gansey slips a finger in each cuff, making sure there’s breathing room, and then he crawls over to kneel between Henry’s thighs.

“What does it feel like?” Gansey asks. He runs his hands along the outsides of Henry’s thighs to the curve of his hips and the slim indent of his waist.

“Exposed,” Henry says. “Good. A little cold.”

“I’m sure I can rectify that.” Gansey braces his hands on either side of Henry’s chest, just under his arms, then leans forward to press a soft kiss to Henry’s lips. Henry chases him blindly as he pulls away, and that gives Gansey a little thrill that he hadn’t expected. 

“Still cold,” Henry says. “Might need more than that.”

“If you insist.” Gansey drops down onto his elbows so he can reach Henry better and kisses him fully. Henry melts immediately and his arms flex as his instincts urge him to reach for Gansey. Gansey works his hands under Henry’s arms and holds lightly to his biceps and for a while, they get side tracked. Henry, Gansey has found, is a very good kisser, and he can get lost for minutes at a time. But it looks like it’s Henry who’s lost now, because every time there’s a break in contact, even though Gansey is lying on top of him, Henry presses up and strains for him until Gansey kisses him again. 

Gansey kisses Henry until Henry is panting, and Gansey feels pleasantly in control of himself. He drops down to mouth along Henry’s neck again, which makes Henry gasp quietly through his nose and then sigh out a shuddery breath. Gansey allows his teeth to drag over Henry’s skin - not biting, just grazing - and Henry swallows down a little noise that nearly makes it out. Gansey’s own cock, which he had mostly ignored as they were getting everything set up, perks up in interest. Henry gets quieter the closer he gets to coming, so Gansey revels in the noises he makes when he’s getting there.

Henry tugs at the ropes and sags again when they hold him tight. His biceps are straining and relaxing in turn, pulling against the ropes like he has to try to move somehow. Gansey lets him, watching the slow waves of tension ripple through Henry’s body, and then closes his teeth over a small patch of skin at the base of Henry’s neck and sucks. Henry bucks up wildly and tugs at all four of the ropes. Gansey helps him out by grabbing his forearms and pressing them into the bed, which makes Henry moan again. Gansey rolls the skin between his teeth a little, then releases it before he can leave a bruise too visible over Henry’s uniform shirt.

“Okay?” he asks Henry, whose breathing has gone shallow.

Instead of a snarky comment, Henry just murmurs, “Yeah,” and turns his head toward Gansey’s. Their noses bump together and Henry leans up the last half inch to kiss Gansey again. Gansey sighs into it and curves his hand around the side of Henry’s neck, stroking his thumb along Henry’s trachea, and that’s all they do for a minute. Henry keeps distracting him every time he thinks about doing something else, so it’s Henry who breaks away with a low gasp and says, “Keep going.”

“Yeah,” Gansey replies vaguely. Henry tilts his head up and Gansey brushes his lips along the line of his jaw, then ducks back down to his throat. Henry groans his approval, so Gansey bites him again and again, always sucking just long enough to leave a hint of a bruise without ever making it too obvious. Henry shifts and writhes under him and Gansey can feel all the strain in Henry’s muscles as he pushes up into him, trying to maximize skin contact. He can also feel Henry’s cock, now very hard, sliding against his hip. Gansey doesn’t grind down purposefully, but he also doesn’t stop Henry from moving, so Henry thrusts up shallowly every time Gansey’s tongue flicks against his throat and there’s a definite little wet spot forming where their skin meets.

Henry’s throat looks thoroughly chewed on by the time Gansey moves back up to kiss him. There are teeth marks all over, and a couple faint hickeys that Gansey couldn’t stop himself from leaving. Henry’s skin feels a little clammy from sweating so Gansey blankets Henry’s body with his own, warming him up and holding him down. They kiss again, harder and sloppier, because Henry’s finesse is cracking apart and it’s making Gansey feel like he’s on fire. Henry’s breath stutters and his mouth opens too wide sometimes and their teeth bump together and Gansey can’t keep from grinding down now. Henry moans encouragingly and his ropes creak a little bit but otherwise hold him perfectly still, unable to touch any part of Gansey.

Gansey eventually drags himself away again and, after a brief pass with his lips along Henry’s throat, he runs his hands down Henry’s chest. Henry’s nipples are hard already and have been for a while, but Gansey doesn’t give them much attention just yet. He ghosts his palms over them and rubs one with a fingertip, but Henry’s aborted whispers of  _Gansey, come on, please_ don’t sway him, though they come dangerously close. He touches Henry all over, scratching at his sides and hips, biting at his collarbones, dipping his tongue into the visible hollow between Henry’s bottom two ribs on his left side - the only hollow Gansey can see, though he drags his teeth over Henry’s ribs and Henry arches up hard and reveals some more of them. Henry’s thighs squeeze hard on either side of Gansey’s, and Gansey’s pretty sure that if Henry had his full range of leg motion, his thighs would be clamped around Gansey, ankles locked together, drawing Gansey down so that he can’t back up at all.

Henry whines, actually  _whines_ , low in his throat, when Gansey touches his nipple, so Gansey gives in with no hesitation and sucks it into his mouth. Henry curses in something Gansey doesn’t recognize and then there’s the whine again, a bit louder and more insistent. It burns straight down Gansey’s esophagus into the core of him like a line of fire, heating him inside out. Henry thrashes a little, but Gansey just tugs his nipple with his teeth, which earns a very startled and hungry noise and a sharp jerk and then a little more stillness.

“Behave,” Gansey murmurs again, lips barely brushing against Henry’s nipple.

“I am,” Henry breathes. He pushes his chest up into Gansey’s face a bit, but Gansey’s chin is resting on Henry’s sternum and he can’t coax out a good reaction right now.

“Yeah,” Gansey says. Henry can’t see, but Gansey smiles at him anyway. “You are. You’re doing really well.”

“You too,” Henry agrees in a brief moment of lucidity. “Feels real good.”

That makes Gansey smile wider and he pauses to turn his head so his ear is resting on Henry’s chest. He listens to Henry’s heartbeat for a moment, and then sits up to feel it with his palm. Henry’s head rolls a few inches from side to side, possibly looking for a sliver of light through which he can see Gansey, but the tie is on tight and Henry can see nothing but darkness and Gansey can see nothing but silk. 

“Gansey?” Henry murmurs. He sounds a little uncertain now that the movements have stopped and Gansey’s still.

Gansey strokes his hand down Henry’s side, then presses a kiss to the middle of his sternum. “I’m right here,” he says. “It’s okay.”

“Okay.” Henry twists his wrists a little. He looks a bit unsteady, so Gansey leans down to hold onto him for just a moment, then sits back and starts kissing at his throat again. That seems to settle Henry down, having a clear direction, and he just lets his head fall to the side, moaning softly as Gansey kisses all his new hickeys.

Gansey makes sure that every part of Henry’s throat has been kissed for a second time, then scoots down to his chest again. Even with its lack of attention, Henry’s cock is hard and leaking against his belly, and Gansey pauses to smear his fingers through the precome and rub it into Henry’s skin. Henry flushes, visibly pink against the deep blue of the tie, and Gansey grins, then leans down to lick around the head of Henry’s cock in a wide circle like a halo on his belly. Henry shakes and jerks up, but Gansey pulls his head back before Henry can make any contact.

“Gansey,” Henry says again, but this time with more of a whine, more of a hint of desperation that makes Gansey’s blood buzz.

“Yes, Henry,” he says and he knows that he fails to keep the smile out of his voice but he can’t help it.

“Will you suck me off?” Henry asks. “Please?”

“Mm, I’m not done yet,” Gansey says. He tweaks one of Henry’s nipples and Henry hisses through his teeth. “Lots more to do.”

“Lots? I didn’t think we had that long an itinerary,” Henry replies, but his voice trembles as Gansey bites his belly and sucks, lifting the flavor of Henry’s salt from his skin.

“Have to be thorough about these sorts of things,” Gansey says, muffled by Henry’s stomach, and then goes back to sucking. The mark he leaves here is much darker than anything around Henry’s throat, but Henry seems to enjoy it anyway, rocking his hips up as much as the ropes allow him to, bumping his cock against Gansey’s chin until Gansey has to wipe it off. 

“Gansey,” Henry says again, voice definitely strained now. He sounds brittle, but in a very pleasant, very hot sort of way. “Far be it from me to be crude, but…”

Gansey chuckles and ducks his head to kiss the tip of Henry’s cock. “God forbid.”

“Christ,” Henry breathes. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“I really– I really need you to suck me now, please,” Henry says. He stumbles a little, but he gets the words out. “Gansey. I need it.”

Gansey looks up touches his hand to Henry’s face. Henry turns to press against his fingers, and Gansey strokes his thumb along his cheek. “I understand,” he tells Henry. “You’re okay now.”

“I can try,” Henry says, like he can’t help it.

Gansey shakes his head against Henry’s hip so that Henry knows he’s doing it. “You’ve done very well. You can be quiet now.”

Henry lets out a shuddery breath and nods. “Okay,” he says softly, and kisses Gansey’s fingertips, then lets his head roll back. 

Gansey watches him for a few seconds, making sure he settles well, and then he pulls himself up onto his knees between Henry’s thighs and takes Henry’s cock in his hand. Henry’s thighs tense up and press in a little, but aside from a soft breath, he makes no noise. Gansey pets his hip as he gives Henry’s cock a few slow strokes, and then he curls down to take the head into his mouth. The taste of salt is immediately on his tongue and he swirls the tip of it along the slit of Henry’s cock, hunting out more of it. That earns a soft little grunt, and Gansey glows with pride. 

He bobs his head like he was taught to do, taking in a little more each time and then sucking harder when he pulls off. Henry likes a hint of teeth, down along the underside of his cock, so Gansey grazes them along the heavy vein that rises up and Henry’s arms and shoulders and head thrash around above him. Gansey doesn’t stop sucking, but he does look up to watch, and sees Henry’s mouth has dropped open, letting out no sound but short, sharp pants with long pauses in between.

Gansey looks back down and wraps his arm around Henry’s thigh, pumping along Henry’s shaft with the other hand. Henry’s hips jerk up and stutter back down in turn and the sheets make slick noises as his heels try to get purchase without the rope allowing them the freedom to move. Every part of Henry’s body is a shaking, rapidly dissolving mess, all of it straining toward Gansey and the points of contact between them. 

Gansey swallows him down most of the way and the headboard creaks a little as Henry yanks at the ropes.

They hold him tight, of course, chafing his skin more than the wooden slats, but that was the point. Henry pulls and pulls and wears himself out rocking up into Gansey’s face and Gansey doesn’t have to try to hold him down because the ropes are doing it for him. He can focus all of his energy on taking that last inch of Henry back into his throat without gagging, something he hasn’t mastered yet, and Henry can focus on how it feels instead of talking through it, something he’s eternally grateful for.

Gansey’s whole mouth tastes like Henry now, and he leans up, just for a second, to kiss him. Henry hunts out his own taste with his tongue, which Gansey finds both baffling and unbearably hot. Just a second ends up turning into ten seconds, but the wet slide of Henry’s cock against Gansey’s belly urges him on, so he slides back down Henry’s body to take him into his mouth again. Henry rewards him with a soft grunt and a softer moan and a violent tug against the ropes, which only serves to push his cock deeper into Gansey’s mouth.

In the end, he never makes it the last inch or so. Henry gets by just fine with what Gansey can fit in his mouth. Gansey sucks him hard and ducks down and slowly rises up and flexes his tongue and Henry whines quietly, and then more insistently, and then he goes very quiet. Gansey feels his cock pulse against his tongue and he pulls back a few inches so that, when Henry comes, it lands in his mouth and not down the wrong way by accident. He swallows several times and Henry’s blindfold prevents him from seeing Gansey’s grimace, but it’s worth it because swallowing creates a few extra moments of suction, which overstimulates Henry enough that he whimpers before Gansey finally pulls off and lets him go.

Gansey lets Henry catch his breath for a moment, and then he crawls up Henry’s body to kneel over his chest. Henry takes a moment to assess the weight distribution, and then he’s leaning his head forward, searching out Gansey’s body. Gansey leans forward too and curves his hands around the back of Henry’s head and Henry presses his face into Gansey’s belly, breathing deeply. Gansey runs his hands through Henry’s hair over and over, scratching gently, and then cups Henry’s jaw lightly. 

“Are you ready?” he asks. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Henry just opens his mouth in reply and tilts his head up a little.

Gansey shivers and slips his hand to the back of Henry’s head to raise it a little and nudges the pillow forward so that it props Henry’s head up. “Okay. Let me know if you want to stop.”

Henry nods, mouth still open, and his hands flex like he would be reaching for Gansey’s cock if he possibly could. But he can’t, so Gansey does, giving himself a few strokes and then guiding his cock into Henry’s mouth. As soon as Henry feels Gansey come to rest on his tongue, he closes his mouth and starts sucking and Gansey’s entire body spasms forward. He catches the headboard with the hand that’s not holding onto Henry’s head and has to prop himself up so that he can stay upright and not immediately curl forward. Henry is cutting right to the chase, not bothering with any of the slow buildup that Gansey had. With nothing to focus on, no words or sounds or visions except Gansey above and around and in him, he lasers in on one task. 

Henry  _has_ mastered taking all of Gansey into his throat, so he urges Gansey on and on and on until Gansey bucks forward and buries himself in Henry’s mouth to the hilt. Henry swallows hard several times and pants through his nose when he has an inch of space to, but he doesn’t pull back or turn away. Gansey slips out and rubs his cock along Henry’s lower lip, and then pushes back in with almost no resistance. He curses loudly, mixing Henry’s name with swear words he rarely uses and deities he rarely prays to, and Henry hums around him, because he knows it drives Gansey crazy and he wants Gansey to get a little crazy.

They both know that Henry wants Gansey to snap into being a little rougher - Henry had asked for it specifically - but Gansey can’t keep himself from holding back until he can’t hold himself back. Henry sucks and licks and hollows his cheeks and opens his throat until Gansey pushes past a certain level of self control, and then the hand that was around the back of Henry’s head is in Henry’s hair, gripping tightly, holding him still. Gansey rocks his hips forward, fucking shallowly into Henry’s throat until Henry tilts his head again and he can do it deeper. Gansey’s thrusts gradually become hard enough that Henry gives up on holding himself up at all, instead just giving in to Gansey’s hand and the pillow to hold him upright. 

To an outside observer, it might look like Henry’s checked out, or vanished deep into subspace, but Gansey knows that every bit of Henry’s attention is on him. He had asked for the control element to be taken away, but Gansey can’t take away is focus, and everything Henry has is turned on Gansey and the way Gansey’s cock slides past his lips and paints them slick with his own spit. His mouth is stretched obscenely wide and he gags every now and then on a sharp thrust, but any time Gansey looks like he might waver, a good, hard suck reminds him that Henry is doing just fine.

Gansey doesn’t hold off as long as he’d like to, but it’s enough for Henry. He pants out a warning, “Henry, gonna come, is that alright–?” and Henry laves his tongue along the head of Gansey’s cock as it passes by and then presses up hard and sucks and sucks and Gansey loses his balance and bumps himself into the wall as he comes. Henry makes a low, pleased grunting noise and coughs through his nose a little as he tries to swallow, but a little leaks out of his mouth and slips down his lower lip to his chin. Gansey stares down at him, breathing hard, and slowly draws his cock out, which just makes the smear of come even more pronounced. Henry takes a ragged breath and cracks his jaw and swallows hard a few times, and then seems to go completely boneless, albeit with a faint smile on his face. 

Gansey wipes the smear of come on Henry’s chin off with his thumb, and then wipes his thumb on the sheet, and then he reaches up and starts working on the ropes. They’re not hard to untie, but his fingers feel a little numb from his orgasm, so he fumbles them badly for a moment before he gets the wrist cuffs undone. There are deep ligature marks all around Henry’s wrists from how hard he’d been pulling on them, and Gansey rubs them out with his thumbs, trying to warm them up again. Henry makes soft, pleased noises in the back of his throat as Gansey works out the tensed muscles in his forearms, and then he tucks Henry’s arms across his chest so that he can untie the leg cuffs too. Soon, Henry is free, and Gansey lies down next to him and pushes the blindfold away. Henry’s eyes are red and a little teary from the intensity, but he gives Gansey a loose, squinty grin as he readjusts to the light.

“Alright?” Gansey asks.

“Good,” Henry rasps. His voice is shot, but it sounds good on him. “Very good. Phenomenal.”

“Well. I do my best.” Gansey holds out his arm and Henry rolls into it, allowing Gansey to plaster up against his back. Gansey tugs Henry’s comforter around them and then wraps his arm tight around Henry’s belly, making sure there’s no space between them at all.

“You did good,” Henry says sleepily. “Exactly what I wanted.”

“So did you,” Gansey replies earnestly. “You were perfect. Now rest.”

“Mm. Mhm.” Henry circles his fingers lightly around Gansey’s wrist and closes his eyes again. Gansey doesn’t know if he gets to sleep or not, but he does know that he’s content just lying here with Henry for a while. 


End file.
